leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP259
}} Entei at Your Own Risk (Japanese: エンテイとおんせんのなかまたち！ Entei and Friends of the Hot Spring!) is the 259th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 1, 2002 and in the United States on August 16, 2003. Blurb As Ash and friends continue their travels with Larvitar, it remains wary of all other Pokémon and people, particularly of Misty. They stop briefly at a Hot Springs, and there meet a young trainer who reports that he is there searching for an Entei. Jessie and James disguise themselves as snow cone salespeople and trap Ash and friends, but using their Pokémon these trainers are quick to escape. Ash than challenges the Entei-seeking trainer to a battle in hopes of learning more about the secret attack that this trainer claims his Misdreavus will use to defeat Entei. This secret weapon turns out to be Mean Look, an attack that prevents one's opponent from leaving a battle. Moments after this battle, the enthusiastic young trainer runs off toward a sensor that is detecting the presence of Entei. Ash and friends follow, soon after witnessing a battle between this trainer and Entei. The battle doesn't go exactly as this trainer had planned, but leaves him nonetheless with a renewed respect for Entei. Plot The group is on their way to Mt. Silver, with Ash's Larvitar napping peacefully in his backpack. It wakes up, but s in fear when and talk to it. snuggles Larvitar, promising to protect it from scary Trainers like Misty, which leads to criticisms from Brock that Ash is babying it. Misty tells him that he needs to see how it has improved around other Pokémon. At that moment, a very angry wild comes out of the scrub and chases the group away, firing s. Having lost the Ursaring, the group stops to catch their breath. Larvitar then wanders over and discovers a hot spring. Brock notices a variety of wild Pokémon sitting serenely in the hot water. Ash walks forward to test the water, but sets off an alarm by breaking a trip wire with his foot. A boy walks out from the growth, calling a challenge to , only to discover the trio. He explains that he has studied all of the recent Entei sightings and determined that it is next due to appear at the springs. He introduces himself as Nelson. Just then, the Ursaring comes bursting from the scrub, roaring. However, it doesn't pay attention to the group, instead diving into the springs, emerging with a roar of pleasure. Nelson explains that the springs have relaxation and even healing powers on Pokémon. After Nelson leaves to check other sites, Ash releases his Pokémon to enjoy the springs. goes jogging towards the spring eagerly, but lands on his face when Ash calls for him to wait. Ash introduces his team to Larvitar, who quickly hides shyly. Totodile happily jogs up and seizes Larvitar by the hand and spins it around joyfully. It crashes into , causing both to freeze in fear. It also does not respond well to 's cradling or lullaby, and is severely intimidated by . Despite Ash's assurance that the group are his and therefore Larvitar's friends, Larvitar bursts into earsplitting . Later on, Larvitar has recovered and appears encouraged by Ash, Misty and Brock's Pokémon (save for his and ) enjoying the springs. However, it flinches away when flails around in an attempt to swim and gets splashed. Misty attempts to get Psyduck into the springs, but it ends up trapped in hot sand. Brock discovers that it is pleasantly warm, and sends out his Onix and Geodude to enjoy it with Psyduck; Onix promptly buries Psyduck in sand as it makes a bed for itself. Geodude lands behind Larvitar, and shoves the young Rock type head first into the sand. However, Larvitar enjoys the sand and Ash notes that it's finally beginning to enjoy itself. Cyndaquil and Totodile start a sand ball fight, but when hits Larvitar, it does not take it with Totodile's humor and promptly begins to cry again. Watching close by are Jessie, James and , with the latter two noting that the last thing they want in is another screamer. However, they plot to steal Larvitar anyway, with Meowth hatching his "At the Bath Fruit Smoothie Plan". Jessie and James pull up in a large truck and recite their , before offering the group free taste test smoothies. Misty and Brock are suspicious, but Ash waves away their suspicions and takes Larvitar, Pikachu and his other Pokémon into the back of the truck. Suddenly the ramp retracts and the door slams shut. Team Rocket speeds away, gloating to Misty and Brock. In the back, Jessie and James slide back a panel and taunt Ash, causing him to realize the deception and plan to break out. However, despite all of his Pokémon's efforts, not even Bayleef makes an impression on the doors. Pikachu then attempts a , succeeding only in shocking everyone in the back while Jessie and James gleefully proclaim that electric attacks are useless in their anti-electrified truck. Cyndaquil and Totodile continue their attacks, succeeding only in making the metal glow. Ash then remembers the hot-cold technique that his Noctowl had taught him, and orders his two starters to alternate attacks until Bayleef's cleaves straight through the metal. Noctowl then grabs and Cyndaquil and flies out, while Ash and the others cling to Bayleef, whose seizes a nearby branch and Ash's group is yanked to safety, with the exception of Larvitar, who Ash drops in midair. It is then caught by a , who returns it to Ash. Nelson then runs up, revealing the Misdreavus to be his. Misty and Brock come running to catch up, and they meet Misdreavus, Misty exclaiming it to be pretty. Nelson then challenges Ash to a battle, promising to show off his Pokémon's special move that he claims will help him catch Entei. Team Rocket discovers to their horror that Ash has escaped. Brock referees a two on two , and Ash's Phanpy volunteers to fight first. Phanpy's overcomes Misdreavus' , and Misdreavus' is blocked by . However, Phanpy's attempt to dodge fails and the attack scores a direct hit, confusing Phanpy. Nelson then reveals his secret attack, , which Ash notes doesn't seem to have done anything. On Misty's advice, Ash recalls Phanpy, but the Poké Ball does not recall Phanpy. Nelson explains that Mean Look prevents substitutions in battle, or fleeing in wild Pokémon, and that he plans to use it to capture Entei. Suddenly, Team Rocket arrives again and swipes Misdreavus in a net. After reciting the motto, they unleash a huge vacuum to suck up all of the water and wild Pokémon in the hot spring. Brock's Onix shelters the Trainer's Pokémon, allowing Misty's Staryu to escape the water in time, but Brock's is not quick enough and is sucked up in the vacuum. In despair, Brock leaps into the typhoon of water after his Pokémon, managing to catch Pineco until the Ursaring crashes into him and knocks him away. Pineco is upset by this, and evolves into , the evolution inducing an explosion of energy that breaks the typhoon, causing Brock, Forretress, and the wild Pokémon to land in the water. Bayleef then uses Razor Leaf to break Misdreavus free, allowing it to return to Nelson. In fury, Meowth unleashes the machine at full power, causing the water to shoot up at a tremendous pace and trap Team Rocket in a huge typhoon. On the outside, Ash and his friends attack the tornado with all of their Pokémon. The wild Pokémon join in with Hyper Beams from Ursaring and Houndoom, s from Houndour and Swifts from Aipom. However, these attacks inflict nothing on the tornado. Suddenly, Nelson's sensors activate, and a colossal Flamethrower comes from the mountains, stopping the typhoon and sending Team Rocket flying. The trio lands in front of Entei, who is not sympathetic and unleashes another Flamethrower to send the trio blasting off. Nelson leads the way to Entei's position, challenging it to a battle. He has Misdreavus use Mean Look to lock Entei's position, and then unleashes Swift and Psybeam. Entei shakes off both attacks and as Misdreavus goes in for a Headbutt, it unleashes a , sending Misdreavus back into its ball and allowing to escape, unhindered by the effects of Mean Look. Nelson sinks to the ground, not having expected such a rebutting tactic. However, he claims that his desire has only increased and that he is determined that he will capture it one day. The trio then leaves Nelson and continues to Mount Silver, with Larvitar having grown accustomed to the company of others (with the exception of Misty). Major events * 's evolves into a . * Brock's Onix is revealed to know . * Ash's Phanpy is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) TV episode debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nelson Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * (Nelson's) * (anime) * * (×2) * (×2) * * (×2) * * (×4) * * (picture) Trivia * The dub title is derived from the warning phrase "enter at your own risk". * When Team Rocket make off with the dairy truck, Ash, and his Pokémon, Meowth says, "We blinded 'em with science!", a reference to the song by . * This marks the first time a main character's Pokémon has evolved in the same episode a legendary Pokémon has appeared. Only three other episodes have done this. * In this episode, Team Rocket uses of their motto. * This is the first episode to use music from Spell of the Unown: Entei. However, the background music is replaced in the dub. * This was the final appearance of Misty's Goldeen in the main series, excluding the flashback in Gotta Catch Ya Later! * A shot in this episode was reanimated and reused as a flashback in Alola, Kanto!. Errors * 's , being a move, shouldn't have had any effect on Misdreavus, a Pokémon, as it did during the battle. * When they have escaped Ursaring's Hyper Beams and rest, Brock is leaning on something that doesn't exist. * When Totodile seizes Larvitar by the hand and spins it around joyfully, Ash and Pikachu's sights stop at midway instead of seeing them directly. * When Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Team Rocket's truck, Ash and his Pokémon were being electrocuted. Phanpy and Larvitar were also affected despite both of them being types. Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=המרדף אחרי אנטיי |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=Entei, एक प्राचीन पोकेमोन! }} 259 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Das legendäre Entei es:EP261 fr:EP259 ja:無印編第259話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第260集